


Love Drunk

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoy the fluffiness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: As requested by an anonymous user on Tumblr: Reader gets her wisdom teeth removed and is on the loopy gas and temporarily forgets she’s married to hr. She sees him wearing his wedding ring and gets sad bc ‘damn he’s married and it’s not to me’ but then Cisco points out that she’s wearing one too.





	Love Drunk

Her head was pressed against the window of the car as H.R. drove. He was almost certain that the mixture of drool and blood that was spilling over her lip was going to stain the interior of the car. H.R. hoped Harry wouldn’t mind. H.R.’s hand reached over and touched her hand gently. The touch caused her head to shoot bolt upright before flopping over again to the other side.

“Your handsies are nice and warm.” She mumbled, her swollen mouth overloaded with cotton.

“Thanks, Y’N, yours are cold and clammy.” H.R. replied with a laugh.

She gasped quietly in the passenger’s seat, “who turned my hands into clams?” She stared down at her hands in wonder and amazement, trying to assess the mollusks as hands situation.

“Man, when they said the drugs might make you a bit… loopy, I didn’t expect this much. I mean, they just took your wisdom teeth out.”

“THEY TOOK WHAT?” She was momentarily distracted from her clam hands and instead hit herself in the face with her hand, a small “ow” escaping her lips after the fact.

“Don’t hit yourself, you don’t want to cause more bleeding” H.R. instructed, doing his best not to let the laughter be too boisterous.

“Why did they do that?” She muttered, tears in her eyes, “without my wisdom I might never be smarter than Harry or Barry or Cisco or Caitlin or Eobard Thawne… WAIT! DID EOBARD THAWNE TAKE MY WISDOM?”

“No no,” HR patted her leg, “Eobard didn’t take it, I did, obviously.”

She gasped, choking a bit on the wadded cotton in her mouth, “why would you do that?”

“Because I love you.” He responded with a grin.

She smiled as best she could, some more drool spilling down the side of her mouth. He got out of the car after pulling up beside STAR Labs, helping her inside the front door, down the halls, and into the Cortex, finally landing you in a chair.

“You stay here now, Y/N, I’m going to get you something to drink and hopefully that loopy gas wears off soon.” HR patted you on the back and stepped out. 

You watched as HR left the room in somewhat of a blur. He’s so cute, you said to yourself. You sulked a bit, however, as you caught a glimpse of gold flash on his left hand. Shoot, he’s married. You frowned to yourself, half a ball of cotton falling from your mouth.

“Okay, that’s gross,” a voice came from in front of you. You did your best to lift your head which felt like it weighed a ton. Cisco stood in front of you. “Here, spit that in here,” he held out a metal pan and you choked up your bloodied cotton. “Nasty,” Cisco muttered, “I’ll get you fresh cotton, sit tight.”

“Cissy, waiiiiittt,” you slurred, “I gotta tell you a secret.”

“Alright,” Cisco spun a chair round, “what’s the secret?” He worked and unwrapped a new square of medical gauze.

“I… I have a crush on the tall guy with the hat. But he’s gotta wedding ring on and he’s married so now I can’t tell him I have a like on him.” You looked ready to cry as Cisco did his best not to break his phone out and film your nonsense.

“Hey, Y/N, I hate to break it to you but, you’re wearing a wedding ring too.”

You looked down in blatant horror to see a delicate golden band across your left ring finger. You felt crushed as you realized that you couldn’t pursue the attractive HR Wells. He was married and so were you. “But Cisco, who did I marry? Are we married?”

At this point Cisco released a loud guffaw, “girl, hell naw. I love you and all, but marriage would not work out between us. Why don’t you ask HR when he comes back. He might know who you’re married to.”

You saluted, “aye aye captain Cisco Ramon I will do what you tell me.”

HR returned after a bit with a glass of juice and a bowl of pudding, setting them in front of you, “I don’t know if you can eat or drink anything yet. I’ll be honest I really should have listened to the dentist’s instructions better.”

You motioned HR close with your index finger, “c’mere, I gotta ask you an questions.”

H.R. glanced at Cisco who was gnawing on a Twizzlers, a childish grin of glee plastered across his face. Cisco motioned HR forward.

“What is it, Y/N?”

“I’m married,” you whispered in an urgent hush, “and that means I can’t tell you I like you.”

HR bit at his lower lip, his hand passing across his mouth, his eyes laughed where his mouth did not, “well,” he whispered back, “I am married too, and I am still going to say that I think I like you too. But don’t tell my wife.”

You leaned further in, your nose almost touching HR’s, “who’s your wife?”

He leaned in closer, the tips of your noses making contact, “you are.” He whispered, barely audible.

He kissed your nose suddenly and you pulled back, “you’re my husband?” You were exasperated, “that can’t be true, I’d never land a son of a gun as sexy as you.” You pointed an accusatory finger towards HR who finally let loose and started laughing alongside Cisco.

You sat dumbfounded, attempting to comprehend the news that you were married to a tall, beautiful gentleman with the clearest blue eyes you had ever seen; the smile of an angel, the body of a god. How did you land such a catch? You slurped at the pudding provided, half of it dropping into your lap, staring at your husband as he laughed joyfully. You didn’t understand what was so funny, but you felt so euphoric in knowing that you had the greatest husband in the world, and no one could take him away from you.


End file.
